bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Security Devices
Before the collapse of Rapture's society, internal security was mainly handled by a police force headed by Andrew Ryan's lieutenant, Sullivan. With Sullivan having resigned and disappeared, and the police force in shambles (with some of the remnants joining the Splicer forces scavenging the city), the automated security forces were left with duty to guard what remained of the city. Security in Rapture revolves around a three-pronged approach with cameras as constant surveillance, automated static defenses as sentries, and automated mobile defenses as enforcers to travel to the location of disturbances. Major enemies have shown some degree of control over the security system, as a few Splicers have been able to turn these defenses to their advantage by hacking. The player will also be able to turn all three branches of the system to their side if they choose. Generally, the security becomes more well-established with each major deck of Rapture, and operate more effectively. __TOC__ = BioShock = Security Bot Throughout the city of Rapture, they are called via alarm by various security cameras. Security bots appear to hover and fly using the same method as helicopters and are armed with machine guns. When disturbed, the security cameras' siren will sound and an unlimited supply of security bots will pour out for a limited time. There are three ways of taking down security bots: the player can attempt to destroy them, shut off the security system by paying the money demanded to access a Bot Shutdown Panel, or manually hack into their systems. The security system can also be suborned by the player, either by hacking it or using the Security Bullseye plasmid on an enemy. The maximum number of hacked security bots protecting the player at any one moment is two. Occasionally the player will come across Splicers using hacked security bots of their own. If the controlling Splicer is killed, the bot will shut down, allowing the player to claim it. Splicer/bot pairings are identified by pulsating red signal waves emanating from the bot and the Splicer's head. Security Camera The security camera is a mounted bot with a red searchlight that becomes white once it detects a hostile entity and attempts to identify it. If the camera detects the player, they have a about two to four seconds, depending on their equipped tonics, before the alarm goes off, summoning a wave of security bots. The camera is susceptible to most weapons, especially electricity, which causes the camera to short temporarily, allowing safe passage while the camera is still disabled. Once the player is within a certain proximity, they may choose to hack the camera, causing its light to become green, and the camera to ignore the player while seeking the player's enemies. If destroyed, cameras may provide film for the research camera. Big Daddies and Little Sisters are immune to camera detection in either mode. However, using the Security Bullseye plasmid power on a Big Daddy will cause cameras to initiate an alarm against the Big Daddy, and the repeated summoning of security bots against the Big Daddy for the duration of the alarm can inflict a lot of damage. Turret Turrets are fixed gun positions that attack the player on sight. Turrets can have either a machine gun, a RPG launcher, or a flamethrower. The first turret appears in Welcome to Rapture at the blocked off exit to Neptune's Bounty. Turrets can be hacked, although they need to be disabled via Electro Bolt or Winter Blast, or distracted from targeting the player (either plant a Target Dummy or Security Bullseye an enemy in view of the turret). Help Caption When a Security Camera emits a bright cone of white light, it has caught a glimpse of you and is trying to focus on you. If you stay in its field of view for a few seconds it will see you clearly and sound an alarm. If you duck out of sight before the light turns red, the camera will soon return to its unalerted state. While the alarm is on, Security Bots will seek you out and try to kill you. Alarms typically last for a while, but can be manually turned off at a Security Shutdown Panel. If you shut off the system at the Shutdown Panel the bots go dormant and can then be hacked. When the alarm ends, any active Security Bots fly away. Cameras can be destroyed with your weapons. Armor-Peircing or Electrical attacks are most effective. The Security Bullseye Plasmid can turn Security Cameras to your advantage, so you may want to think twice about destroying them! Security systems are localized within relatively small regions. = BioShock 2 = The three original security devices return in BioShock 2, as well as the following new turret. Miniature Turret Miniature Turrets are a new turret type featuring in BioShock 2. These are a smaller, portable version of Machine Gun Turrets, and behave identically to the latter. However, they can also be picked up and/or thrown around using physics-related Plasmids, and can even be used as missiles. However, they can still be hacked as with any other machine. As well as there being several Miniature Turrets lying around the city of Rapture, they can be deployed by both the Rumbler, a new Big Daddy type, and the player through the use of the hack dart's special ammo type. Help Caption When a Security Camera emits a bright cone of white light, it has caught a glimpse of you and is trying to focus on you. If you stay in its field of view for a few seconds it will see you clearly and sound an alarm. If you duck out of sight before the light turns red, the camera will soon return to its unalerted state. While the alarm is on, Security Bots will seek you out and try to kill you. Alarms typically last for a while, but can be manually turned off at a Security Shutdown Panel. If you shut off the system at the Shutdown Panel the bots go dormant and can then be hacked. When the alarm ends, any active Security Bots fly away. You can also end an Alarm by successfully hacking the device that triggered it. In this case however, the active bots will fly home, instead of going dormant. Cameras can be destroyed with your weapons. Armor-Peircing or Electrical attacks are most effective. The Security Command Plasmid can also be used to distract or retarget enemy Security. You can also Hack Security Bots, Cameras and Turrets, so think twice about destroying them! fr:Systèmes de sécurité Category:Enemies Category:Machines Category:Research